Forum:2006-09-18. New Hey Arnold! site, by GräfinZahl
GräfinZahl, 18/09/2006 6:43 PM :Since I didn't feel comfortable with my old MSN Group "Rettet Hey Arnold!" anymore, I created a new site http://heyarnold.twotoasts.de . The site is still beta version but you still might want to check it out. You can find some new graphics and gifs there I made. When you enter the site, it automatically checks whether your located in Germany or not. If you're located in Germany, the language is automatically set to German, otherwise it's all in English. (You can switch languages by clicking on one of the flags in the top right corner.) I tested the site with Firefox 1.5.0.7, Opera 9.01, IE 6.0 and IE 7 RC 1. I didn't have any bigger displaying problems with any of them. There is a minor problem on Opera with some screenshots on the German episode description though. I still gotta figure out what causes this... If anyone of you is using a different browser and has problems displaying the site properly, please send me a short message telling me what browser you are using so that I can try to fix it. I'll try to add more stuff every two days. Feedback is appreciated. ---- Cool, 19/09/2006 10:47 PM :Lemme do a quick scan here... :Links page very well organized. Did you make that fanfiction.net button yourself? As well with Complicated: The World of HA!? Because I don't recall them having buttons 88x31 in size. Good idea though. I'll make sure I add this site to my links page as soon as I can. :The graphics - those animated Arnold sprites kick ass! You've done the HA! fandom a great service, these things are awesome. I love the walkman Arnold, and the Arnold waving his finger reminds me of Sonic The Hedgehog in the old Sega games! :Personally, I'd put fan made wallpapers into a category with other fan made things, but that's just what I'd do. And keep wallpapers for official ones only. :The coloring pages section is a good touch, to attract some of the more younger viewers. :I'm eager to see what the site will look like after somemore ad-ons. :Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 20/09/2006 10:42 AM :>Did you make that fanfiction.net button yourself? As well with > Complicated: The World of HA!? Yes, I did. I also edited the SHA and Arnold's Sanctuaire buttons a bit because they were not wide enough. >The graphics - those animated Arnold sprites kick ass! >You've done the HA! fandom a great service, these things are >awesome. Thanks. I wonder why no one before me ever made them. It's not that hard. Well, anyway, I still got a lot of sprites I haven't uploaded yet, so stay tuned. ^_~ >Personally, I'd put fan made wallpapers into a category with > other fan made things, but that's just what I'd do. And keep >wallpapers for official ones only. Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too. I'm not yet sure if I'll add an extra fanart category though. >I'm eager to see what the site will look like after somemore >ad-ons. Right now I'm working on my "History of Hey Arnold!" article. I'm planning to write a paragraph about Hey Arnold! in Germany as well. I even managed to find out in which studio the show was dubbed. So I sent them a mail last Friday asking them if they could send me a list of the voice actors, that worked on the show. I got a reply this Monday in which they said that they cannot give me this kind of information without knowing who I am and what I need this information for. So I sent them a mail telling them the whole history of my sites and that I need the list for my article and character guide etc. I still don't understand why they're acting like it was a big secret who the voice actors are. I mean some of the voices they used for the adults are pretty well known cause the same actors do the voices for many other cartoon characters as well as movie characters. For example in Germany they use the same voice for Rabbi Goldberg, Kent Brockman and Sir Peter Ustinov. Another example would be Ekkehardt Belle, who did the voice for the Jolly Olly Man, Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Kevin Sorbo and Richard Gere... So why do they act like it was a secret that the public may not know? Weird! ---- unluckystunt, 20/09/2006 6:37 PM :Great site GräfinZahl! Many of the graphics and downloads are things I hadn't seen on other sites before. Plus, now I can incorporate Helga's image when I suggest switching to Firefox. ;) ---- GräfinZahl, 27/09/2006 1:51 AM :>Great site GräfinZahl! Many of the graphics and downloads > are things I hadn't seen on other sites before. Thanks. I enjoyed animating those sprites from the games 'cause I really love pixel art. It's great to see that you're using my Get Firefox button. ^_^ I got the coloring pages from various international Nick sites. Btw, thank you for annoucing my site on yours and for linking me. Oh, and, Kim, would you mind if I embedded the claymation shorts you uploaded to YouTube into my site? They'd fit perfectly into my "The History of HA!" project I'm working on. Of course, I'd give you credit for uploading them on every page I embed them and on my Thanks page. @Stephen: I made an announcement on my site about the upcoming chat. ---- unluckystunt, 27/09/2006 9:36 AM :Sure, the YouTube videos are free to use. I'll have to put up another announcement for the chat when it gets close to Oct 7th. ---- Cool, 29/09/2006 11:45 PM :Thanks for the support. I'm still trying to get my head and computer together here. Everything feels so scattered right now. I HATE that feeling. I know all my files are there, and are all in a order, but everything still feels like a mess to me. I feel I have to go through my whole computer and files just to have piece of mind that everything is okay, when I'm sure it is - I just need to keep rechecking things. I'm far too picky and particular. :Gah, how did I end up so OCD? I'm starting to hate myself for it. You guys have no idea. :Stephen